


11:53 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I see a rat now,'' Supergirl said to Amos after he ordered her to get rid of rodents.





	11:53 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I see a rat now,'' Supergirl said to Amos after he ordered her to get rid of rodents and she viewed his sudden scowl.

THE END


End file.
